


Tonight with Junmyeon Kim

by SeHoDrabbles (TheLostSkyGirl)



Series: SeHo Drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, TWBA AU, taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostSkyGirl/pseuds/SeHoDrabbles
Summary: Veteran actor Junmyeon Kim, sasalang sa isang madibdibang tanungan with Boy Abunda, tonight! Dahilan kung bakit niya napagdesisyunang magpahinga sa mundo ng showbiz, isisiwalat! Kumakalat na isyu sa diumano'y kasintahan ng aktor, sasagutin! Junmyeon Kim, under the spotlight, Tonight! with Boy Abunda!
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: SeHo Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Tonight with Junmyeon Kim

**Author's Note:**

> For my sehommies.
> 
> Originally written [here](https://twitter.com/SeHoDrabbles/status/1202453085555019776?s=20).

Si Junmyeon Kim, o mas kilalang Junmyeon, ay isa sa pinakakilalang actor sa buong bansa. Sa edad na 28, ilang parangal na ang nakasabit sa pangalan niya. Junmyeon started his career at the age of 8 bilang isang child model at bumida sa iilang advertisement.

Two years after his debut, he took a break to finish his studies. But acting has always been his passion, kaya naman nang makatapos ng high school, agad itong sumabak muli sa mundo ng showbiz bilang isang aktor. Naging matunog ang pangalan ni Junmyeon dahil sa galing na kanyang pinamalas sa teleseryeng Glory Days, ang kanyang unang proyekto. Madami ang naantig at nahumaling sa kanyang pag-arte. Simula noon ay hindi na nawalan ng proyekto ang aktor. Kamakailan lamang ay ipinagdiwang ng aktor ang kanyang ika labindalawang taong sa showbiz.

Naghanda ng isang fan meeting ang aktor upang maipahayag ang kanyang pasasalamat sa lahat ng sumusuporta sa kanya. Ngunit mas lalong naging matunog ang naturang okasyon dahil sa rebelasyon ng aktor.

Junmyeon Kim announced his hiatus from show business.

Nagulat ang buong bansa, lalo na ang fans ng aktor. Nahati ang sambayanan. Madaming nadismaya ngunit madami din ang nag-abot ng kanilang suporta. At kasabay nito ang paglabas ng mga spekulasyon ukol sa totoong dahilan ng pamamahinga ng aktor.

Pinakalakas na ugong-ugong ang pagkakalink ng aktor sa dalawa pang kilalang pangalan sa bansa: Singer and rapper Sehun Oh at professional basketball player Yonghun.

Hindi sikreto ang pagiging malapit ng aktor sa basketbolista at ilang beses na ding sinabi ng aktor na matagal na silang magkaibigan. Ngunit marami ang nagsasabing higit pa doon ang kanilang relasyon. Junmyeon was most recently spotted hanging out with Sehun. Ilang beses silang nakita ng mga fans na magkasama, may be it in restaurants or in clubs kung saan hindi nakaligtas sa mga mata ng tao ang makahulugang tinginan at skinship ng dalawa. Ngunit kahit kailan ay hindi inamin ng aktor ang totoong relasyon nilang dalawa ng singer.

But tonight, Junmyeon Kim tells all. From the reason of his hiatus to the real score between him, Sehun and Yonghun.

Tonight! With Boy Abunda!

Hindi napigilan ni Junmyeon ang tawa nang matapos ang introduction video. Ang galing talaga magtagpi ng kwento ang mga tao.

“Good evening, Junmyeon,” bati ni Tito Boy.

Junmyeon smiles his signature smile. “Good evening, Tito Boy.”

“On the few occasions that we’ve met, you were always frank with me but I’m gonna ask this pa rin from you. Do you want to get straight to the point, Junmyeon?”

Napatawa ng mahina si Junmyeon. “Tito Boy naman. Let’s not be too serious about this. But yes, let’s cut to the chase. I’m sure atat na din silang marining ang sagot ko.”

Napangiti din ang host sa turan ng binata. Prangkang tao talaga si Junmyeon, unless may rason siya para magtago ng mga bagay.

“Well then, let’s begin.”

Junmyeon adjusts in his seat, getting ready for the onslaught of questions.

“Why the sudden hiatus? What made you decide na magpahinga and kailan pa ito nasa plano mo?”

“Wow. I actually expected you to go straight to the hard questions, Tito Boy, but this one is pretty easy.”

Pabirong tinampal ng host ang paa ng binata. “Don’t worry. Marami pa akong baon na tanong.”

Napatawa na naman si Junmyeon. “Ready na ako, Tito Boy. And to answer your question, or questions rather, why? Because I felt that it’s time? Nasabi ko na ito in my past interviews but I guess hindi ko siya na elaborate. There’s no specific reason, but I just woke up one day and thought I want to take a rest. Hindi ko naman sinasabing napapagod na ako because I’m not. It’s just… alam mo yung feeling, Tito Boy na parang isang araw bigla ka na lang naghangad ng ibang bagay? It felt like that. Don’t get me wrong, I am beyond grateful for what I’ve achieved so far and I owe it all to my fans but now, I find myself looking for something… different.”

The host nods in acknowledgement.

“And how long have you been brooding over this?”

“Hmmm… not long? Siguro mga 2-3 months? Before I made the announcement, I consulted with a lot of people. I talked to my mom, my dad, my manager, my company and some close friends. Pinag-usapan namin ng masinsinan the pros and cons, what my plans for the future are until I came to a conclusion.”

“What was the deciding factor? Ano yung nakapag semento sa desisyon mo and made you say na ‘yes, this is what I really want to do’?”

Junmyeon smiles. Isang ngiting makahulugan. “I found something more important.”

“Ohhhh. I know that look, Junmyeon. Ilang beses ko nang nakita yang ngiting yan dito. I can’t wait to hear the story behind that smile.”

Hindi sumagot si Junmyeon. Nagpatuloy lang ito sa pagngiti.

“You mentioned about your plans for the future. Meron na ba? Can you share with us?”

Junmyeon shifts in his seat again. “Well, I’m currently just wrapping everything up. My contract ends in 2 months pero may isang movie pa akong naka line-up which will start filming in two weeks, then that’s it. There’s no solid plan for the future. Maybe I’ll travel? Go to places I’ve never been to? Finish my degree? Start a business? Get married?”

Nakakabinging hiyawan ang narinig sa loob ng studio matapos ang huling salita ni Junmyeon. He expected it kaya napangiti na lang din siya. Maging si Tito Boy ay hindi na pigilan ang pagtawa.

“Oh my. That last bit though. Seryoso ba yan, Junmyeon?”

Natawa si Junmyeon. “Maybe. Maybe not. Baka malaman niyo ang sagot at the end of the interview.”

“And that’s actually a great opening for my next question.”

“Eto na,” natatawang sabi ni Junmyeon, na ikinatawa din ng audience.

“So… Yonghun. What is the real score between you and him?”

Bumuga ng hangin si Junmyeon bago sumagot.

“Oof. Hahaha. I’ve already answered this question numerous times pero bakit wala pa ring naniniwala? Hahaha. Yong and I are really good friends, more of a best friend, actually. Si Yong yung taong lagi kong maaasahan. We’re on the same wavelength kaya nagkakasundo kami. He indulges me lagi and he’s very patient with me. Not to mention he’s a great photographer. He captures my aesthetic perfectly.”

“So yung pictures mo in your instagram are mostly taken by him?”

“Kapag magkasama kami, yes. Nung pumunta kami ng Rome, he took most of my photos.”

“I’ve seen those and I have to say, he’s a great photographer.”

“Huwag mo lang masyadong puriin, Tito Boy. Baka iwan nun ang pagiging basketball player at maging full time photographer na lang.”

Napatawa ang lahat.

“And how long have you known each other?”

Nag-isip ng konti si Junmyeon. “Maybe 5… 6 years? We were introduced by a common friend and we hit off kasi nga nagkakasundo mga taste namin.”

Tito Boy leans forward, seryosong nakatingin sa aktor. 

“Did there ever come a time that you crossed the friendship line?”

Junmyeon smiles knowingly.

“There was, to be honest.”

Muling lumakas ang hiyawan sa loob ng studio. Maging ang host ay lumaki ang mata.

“I’m revealing this with consent from Yong, okay. Matagal naming pinag-usapan to. Hahaha. But yes, Yong and I dated briefly. And when I say briefly, I mean a couple of months. I think it was during the third year of our friendship? Yong confessed-- hoy Yonghun wag mong babawiin to, ikaw talaga ang nauna-- and I thought, why not diba? So we dated, and it was good. But then, we eventually realized na hindi yata kami para sa ganoong level ng relationship? Kasi parang walang nagbago, parang magkaibigan pa rin kami. So we talked it out, and we decided to go back to just being friends. And we’re better off this way.”

Isang magandang ngiti ang binigay ni Junmyeon sa host at sa audience.

“Did you have any regrets regarding the relationship?”

“No,” mabilis na sagot ni Junmyeon. “My relationship with Yong is great and walang nagbago between us. The relationship status may have changed a few times but how we treat each other remained the same. Am I sad we didn’t last as a couple? Not really. Kasi hindi talaga kami eh. We both knew na kung ipipilit namin, pareho lang kaming masasaktan. So no regrets.”

Ngumiti ang host sa kanya.

“I admire your friendship. Minsan ka na lang makakita ng magkaibigan na naging magkasintahan at naghiwalay but still remained friends.”

“Yes, and that’s what makes Yong amazing. Kasi hindi niya ako tinuring na iba kahit nung “naghiwalay” kami. I had a fear na baka we’ll end up being awkward with each other but Yong didn’t let it happen. Kaya sobrang thankful ako sa kanya.”

“He sounds like a great friend.”

“He is Tito Boy.”

“May chance pa ba, na magkabalikan kayo?”

Isang mabilis na “no” agad ang sinagot ni Junmyeon at tumawa.

“Ang bilis ko dun ha. No offense Yong, alam mo naman yan. Hahaha. But no, Tito Boy. Yonghun and I had our time and it didn’t work out. Besides, Yong is happy where he is right now.” Sinundan ito ni Junmyeon ng isang kindat.

“And you? Are you happy where you are?”

At muling lumabas ang isang matamis at makahulugang ngiti mula sa labi ng aktor.

“Very.”

Napapalakpak ang host.

“One word but holds so much weight.”

Parang bigla namang nahiya si Junmyeon at tinakpan pa ang mukha. Nang mag zoom ang camera sa mukha nito, kitang kita ang pamumula. Mukhang malaman nga ang mga salita at ngiti ng aktor.

Nagpatuloy ang host sa pagtanong. “And may we know the cause of this happiness?”

Isang malalim na paghinga.

Isang maliwanag na ngiti.

“Before I answer your question, Tito Boy, I’d like to emphasize na kung ano man ang maririnig niyo mula sa akin ngayong gabi ay katotohanan. Just like what I said earlier, may consent ako from all parties involved to answer all your questions.”

Napatango ang host. “We understand.”

“I’m ready to answer na, Tito Boy.”

“I’ll repeat the question then. Yung rason ng saya mo ngayon. What or who?”

Muling ngumiti si Junmyeon ng matamis. “I think there’s no point in hiding it anymore, Tito Boy. I’m sure kilala na ng lahat ang rason ng kasiyahan ko. But to make it crystal clear to everyone: it’s Sehun. Sehun is the reason why I’m very happy right now.”

Hindi magkamayaw ang audience sa pagsigaw. Nagmadali ang mga stage directors at bouncers na patahimikin ang mga tao para maipagpatuloy ang interview pero umabot din ito ng halos dalawang minuto.

“I’m sure nagwawala na ang lahat ng fans mo ngayon, Junmyeon. Pero I want to make it clear again. Para walang misunderstanding. Are you and Sehun Oh dating?”

Ngumiti si Junmyeon. Ang mga mata ay nagniningning.

“Yes, Tito Boy. Sehun and I are dating.”

At muling nagkagulo, hindi lang sa studio kundi pati na rin sa mga bahay ng mga nanonood. May mangilan ngilan na impit na umiiyak sa tuwa.

The ship is sailing, ika nga.

Nang mapakalma na muli ang mga manonood, pinagpatuloy ang interview. Ngunit tila may nag-iba sa hangin. Si Tito Boy, malaki ang ngiti at halatang tuwang tuwa sa mga rebelasyon. At si Junmyeon… si Junmyeon na hindi mapalis ang ngiti sa mga labi.

“Isang malaking pasabog ito, mga kaibigan galing kay Junmyeon Kim. You heard it first here. Junmyeon Kim and Sehun Oh are dating!”

Sigawan at palakpakan at kung makikinig kang mabuti, maririnig mo ang ilang hagulgol. Humarap muli ang host sa aktor.

“Tell us the details. How long have you been dating? Why reveal it now? Ano ang sabi ni Sehun sa lahat ng ito?”

“Isa-isa lang, Tito Boy. I’ll answer everything.”

Tumawa silang dalawa.

“I’m sorry. Sobrang na excite lang ako sa balitang ito. So, how long have you been dating?”

“Ready ka na ba sa sagot ko Tito Boy?” natatawang biro ni Junmyeon.

“Pilyo kang bata ka.”

“Sorry, sorry. Well… Sehun and I have been dating for… two years now.”

At muli na namang napuno ng hiyawan ang studio.

“Two years? That’s a long time. Kwentuhan mo kami, Junmyeon, please.”

“Well since you asked so nicely,” tumawa ang aktor, “Sehun and I met at one of those fancy year-end parties ng isang politician na hindi ko na papangalanan. I was invited as a guest, siya as a performer. Before nung night na yun, we’ve never interacted and I actually haven’t listened to his songs kasi hindi siya yung type kong genre. A fellow actor happened to be the boyfriend of one of his friends kaya nagkatagpo landas namin. At first, I didn’t think we’d hit it off kasi mas bata siya and magkaiba naman kami ng circle. But surprisingly, we got along well. Hindi naman kami talaga naging magkaibigan after that, more of acquaintances. Then I don’t know pero we somehow almost always crossed paths. Dati naisip ko pa na baka stalker ko yun-- sorry, love,” hindi na naman siguro nakakagulat kung humiyaw ulit ang mga tao diba?

Si Tito Boy hindi rin matigil sa pag ngiti sa tabi, halatang aliw na aliw sa kwento ng binatang aktor.

“The turning point was at this gallery opening. You know naman kung gaano ako ka art freak, Tito Boy, so I was very excited to be there. Nagulat lang ako na nandun din siya. I didn’t peg him to be the art type. So I approached him and we got talking. Now, the story I’m telling is the truth, okay. Itong version ko ang paniwalaan niyo kasi sigurado ako pag nainterview niyo na si Hun, iibahin niya ang kwento.”

“Can I interrupt you for a moment, Junmyeon?” ani Tito Boy.

“Of course po.”

“Sorry ha pero kinikilig lang talaga kasi ako. I’m not gonna deny that kasi looking at you now, as you tell this story, I can see the sparkle in your eyes and the excitement in your voice. And I don’t know if you’ve noticed pero you’ve dropped pet names already. And oh my God! You’re blushing!”

At totoo nga. Si Junmmyeon ay para ng kamatis sa pula. Tinangka pa niyang takpan ang mukha niya pero alam naman niyang buking na siya.

“You’re adorable, Junmyeon. Hahaha. Please tell us more.”

Junmyeon takes a few calming breaths bago nagpatuloy sa pagkwento.

“So there I was, talking my ass off about all those artworks, thinking na he understood what I was talking about. Pero nung nilingon ko siya, he had this funny, blank look on his face. So I asked him kung naintindihan niya ba ako. And he just…” Junmyeoan paused and he had this look on his face that could only be described as fond, “scratched his neck and admitted to me na hindi naman talaga siya mahilig sa art. Turns out, nandun lang siya because his brother-in-law owns the place at binantaan siya kapag hindi siya pumunta. So I told him that he should’ve stopped me from blabbering pero ang sagot lang niya sa akin, and I quote, ‘ang cute mo habang nagsasalita eh’ and I just….got embarassed.”

Hindi magkamayaw ang audience (maging ang host) dahil sa kilig. May ibang fans nang hindi mapigilan ang sarili at hinahampas na ang katabi. May iba namang parang hihimatayin na.

“Ohmygosh. What did you say?”

“Sa totoo lang Tito Boy hindi ko na matandaan. Hahaha. Nagulat ako sa atake eh! Hahahaha. But I remember him being all embarrassed din because of what he said. It was very awkward after that. But-- and he will use this as ammunition against me-- I had fun talking to him so I didn’t want the night to end that way. So I continued talking and he continued listening. He offered to take me home that night, kaso I brought my car with me and he had his own, so hindi possible. Pero we made plans to have lunch the following day and I went home that night with a smile on my face.”

Everyone was cooing and crying by then. Hindi na alam ng fans kung paanong pipirmi sa mga upuan nila.

Sumasabog na rin ang internet at top trending topic ang mga pangalang Junmyeon Kim at Sehun Oh.

“So did he start courting you after that?”

Napatalon ng kaunti si Junmyeon. Halata ang excitement sa mukha.

“I’m glad you asked Tito Boy. Kasi kung si Sehun tatanungin mo, malamng hindi niya ikukwento to. But, I’m sorry, love, the country needs to know,” natatwang sabi ni Junmyeon.

“We were already meeting each other for lunch almost daily, Tito Boy but I didn’t really know kung nanliligaw ba siya or what. He never said anything. But he was really sweet and attentive and I knew I liked him but I wasn’t sure if he liked me back that way. I even consulted Yong, tapos pinagalitan lang ako kasi obvious naman daw that Hun likes me pero siyempre iba pa rin yung sa tao mismo manggagaling, diba? Pero aaminin ko, Tito Boy, I was getting impatient by then. So nung, siguro tenth? na labas namin, I confronted him. I asked him outright kung nanliligaw ba siya and he just had this really stricken look on his face kaya kinabahan ako kasi baka nagkamali ako ng basa sa kanya. I was about to retract my statement nang tinanong niya ako ‘hindi ko ba nasabi sa’yo?’. And I swear, Tito Boy, muntik ko nang matapon yung tubig ko sa kanya.”

Everyone was losing it with laughter. Maging si Tito Boy napatawa ng malakas.

“Oh my. You must have been really mad.”

“I was, at first. But when I told him na hindi niya pa sinasabi sa akin, he got so red and embarrassed at sobrang cute niya kapag namumula, Tito Boy, kaya hindi talaga tumagal yung inis ko sa kanya. He apologized after that and told me that he’ll court me properly from then on. And siyempre, Tito Boy, hihindi pa ba ako? The next morning, when I got on set, there was this big bouquet of flowers waiting for me in my dressing room with a sweet message.”

“What was the message?”

“Secret ko na lang, Tito Boy. Baka panggigilan na ako nun kapag binulgar ko pagiging cheesy niya.”

“Okay, we’ll respect that. But how long did the courting last?”

“Hmm. I’m the type of person kasi, Tito Boy, that believes na relationship ang pinapatagal at hindi yung ligawan. Besides, I knew I liked him and I knew he likes me, so bakit ko pa papatagalin, diba? When I can call him mine for longer? So I waited a month, only because nakalimutan niyang sabihan ako na nanliligaw na pala siya.”

Muling tumawa ang lahat.

Mayamaya pa ay sumeryoso so Tito Boy. “But why did you keep it?”

“We talked about it, Tito Boy. It was a mutual decision. Kasi gusto naming kami lang muna, and maybe a few close friends. But ultimately, gusto namin na walang nagbabantay sa bawat galaw namin. We wanted the relationship to be about the two of us. Kasi in this business, if hindi ka maingat, madami ang makikisawsaw and we don’t want that. And if I have to say so myself, we were pretty good at hiding it. Dagdag na din with the help of our friends.”

“And your decision to reveal it now…?”

“Is mutual din, Tito Boy. We figured it was time. Two years siguro is long enough. Sabi kasi namin we’ll reveal it kapag sigurado na talaga kami.”

“And are you?”

“Yes, Tito Boy,” walang prenong sagot ni Junmyeon. “I know na parang ang ikli pa lang ng dalawang taon para sabihin ito, pero I know in myself that Sehun is the one for me.”

Malalakas na hiyawan at palakpakan.

“When you know it, you know it, Tito Boy. And everytime na tingnan ko si Sehun, ang unang pumapasok sa isip ko ‘eto na yun, siya na yun’. And I know that it’s the same for him, he said so himself. Parang ang bilis, kung iiisipin, but for us, it’s not. We've had enough time to be together to know that we want it to last. I love him and he loves me and that’s it.”

Hindi na magkarinigan sa loob ng studio dahil sa lakas ng sigawan ng mga tao. Kung kanina ay pinipigilan pa ng ibang fans ang mga sarili nila, ngayon ay talagang humahagulgol na sila. Yung iba ay namumula na ang mga braso dahil sa hampas ng katabi.

At ang man of the hour ay nakangiti lamang habang pinapanood ang lahat ng ito.

“You mentioned earlier about getting married. Are you two…?”

“Hahahaha. No, Tito Boy! That was just a joke. I mean, we have it in our mind,” mauubusan na talaga ng boses ang mga manonood dahil sa kakasigaw, “but not now. Kasi madami pa akong kailangang i wrap up and he himself has a lot of obligations pa. But in the future? I can say with confidence, na yes, it is part of the plan.”

Kung mahina siguro ang pundasyon ng studio ay baka bumagsak na ito dahil sa lakas ng hiyawan ng mga tao.

“Marami pa akong gustong itanong but unfortunately, we don’t have enough time. Siguro naman, in the future ay mapapaunlakan niyo ako ni Sehun ng isang joint interview?”

Ngumiti si Junmyeon. “Oo naman, Tito Boy. If the time permits, we’ll both come to visit the show.”

“I love that. I love that. But let’s proceed sa pinakapaboritong parte ng lahat: Fast Talk,” cue hiyawan ulit, “Now, I have to congratulate our writers kasi ang bilis nilang makaisip ng mga tanong for you, Junmyeon. Ready ka na ba?”

“May choice ba ako, Tito Boy?”

“Alam mong wala.” Pareho silang natawa.

“Ready na ako, Tito Boy.”

“Okay. Wow. Kudos to our writers for this. We’ll start simple, Araw o Gabi?

“Gabi.”

“Fruits or Vegetables?”

“Fruits.”

“Bahay o Gala?”

“Bahay.”

"Coffee or Alcohol?"

"Coffee."

“Books or Movies?”

“Movies.”

“Past of Present?”

“Present.”

“Present or Future?”

“Live in the present but value your future.”

“Wow. Very deep. I love it! Next! Favorite position?”

“Matulog? Hahaha. Katabi ni Sehun.”

“I DID not expect that! Hahahaha. Next! Sex or chocolate?”

“Sex with chocolate.”

“Iba din, iba din. Hahaha. Next! Lights on o lights off?”

“Lights on.”

“Top or Bottom?”

“Secret.”

“Favorite na parte ng katawan ni Sehun?”

“Hands.”

“Favorite ni Sehun na parte ng katawan mo?”

“Leeg. I think.”

“Last! Message to Sehun in three words.”

“I love you.”

“And that’s it! Thank you for doing this interview with us. We went through a roller coaster of emotions.We wish you and Sehun all the best and we look forward to hearing from you. Aantabayanan namin ang love story niyo. Once again, thank you. Ladies and gentlemen, Junmyeon Kim!”


	2. Tonight with Sehun Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXCLUSIVE! Singer-rapper Sehun Oh, in his rawest form! In his first ever tell-all, Sehun Oh opens up about his life, his career, and his relationship with reknwoned actor Junmyeon Kim. Mga detalye ng kanilang ligawan, relasyon at mga plano sa hinaharap, isisiwalat. On the same couch, with the same host, Sehun Oh tonight! with Boy Abunda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the TWBA AU.
> 
> Originally written [here](https://twitter.com/SeHoDrabbles/status/1202799476991131650?s=20).

Sehun Oh, naging matunog ang pangalan na ito nang sumali ang binata sa isang talent show sa bansa. Ipinamalas ni Sehun ang angking talento sa pag-awit at pag rap na naging sangi ng pagkapanalo nito sa naturang patimpalak.

Simula noon ay hindi na naalis ang pangaln ng binata sa larangan ng musika. Ang kanyang musika ay hindi man ang tipo ng nakararami, hindi ito naging hadlang para kay Sehun na magpalabas ng sunod-sunod na award-winning songs.

Sehun broke out of the stigma which makes him the artist he is today. Coupled with his good looks and well-loved personality, Sehun rose the ladder of fame in no time. Ngunit sa kabila nito, nanatiling humble ang singer.

Kasabay ng kasikatan ang kaliwa’t kanang chismis at spekulasyon, lalo na sa buhay pag-ibig ng binata. At kamakailan nga lamang, sa isang exclusive interview, ni-reveal sa buong mundo ang relasyon ng singer-rapper sa kinikilalang actor na si Junmyeon Kim.

Ang kumpirmasyon, nagmula mismo sa bibig ng actor. Tonight! We take a look at the relationship from another perspective. Mga tinagong kwento sa loob ng dalawang taon na relasyon, ibabahagi ni Sehun. Tonight! Sehun Oh tells-all with Boy Abunda!

Napuno ng hiyawan at palakpakan ang studio matapos ang introduction video. Si Sehun ay nakangiting nakatanaw sa mga fans niyang nasa harap.

“Magandang gabi mga kaibigan,” simula ng host, “tonight, we are graced by the presence of Sehun Oh. I know lahat kayo atat nang makinig sa kanyang mga kwento. Iisa-isahin natin yan ngayong gabi,” humarap ito sa singer, “Sehun, good evening.”

Isang matamis na ngiti ang sinukli ni Sehun. “Good evening, Tito Boy.”

“How are you feeling tonight?”

“I’m doing great, Tito Boy!”

“Not nervous at all?”

Napaisip ng kaunti ang binata. “At first I was, pero I realized na wala naman akong dapat ikapangamba. Wala naman akong itatago, so yes, I don’t feel nervous at all right now.”

Napatawa naman ang host. “That’s good. That’s good. Si Junmyeon din hindi kinabahan.”

“I know! At mukhang enjoy na enjoy pa siya. But I couldn’t really blame him. Matagal din naming tinago ang relasyon namin kaya alam kong he was relieved and excited to finally share it with everyone, especially his fans.”

The host does his signature stance, leaning forward at seryosong nakatingin sa bisita. “Tell us about that. Junmyeon already told us a bit of the story but we’d like to hear your version.”

Tumikhim muna ang binata bago nagsalita.

“Well, sabi nga ni Junmyeon, the decision to keep the relationship a secret was mutual, so was the decision to finally get it out in the open. We were just… having dinner one day at napag-usapan yung relasyon namin. During that time, Jun was already in the middle of deliberating kung itutuloy niya ang pag hiatus niya. I was the one who brought up the topic actually. So we got talking, pinag-usapan namin kung komportable na ba kami to tell everyone about our relationship. Kasi ako nung time na yun, I was ready. I have the privilege to call this beautiful man ‘mine’, and I’m ready to let the world know. But ayokong i pressure si ga, lalo na at madami siyang iniisip that time. So I told him na I was ready pero nasa kanya pa rin ang desisyon. I’ll go with whatever he decides.”

Sumenyas ang host sa singer bago pa ito makapagpatuloy sa pagsasalita.

“Sorry Sehun, let me just interrupt you there, if I may?”

“Sure, Tito Boy.”

“Two things lang. First, I can’t help but hear the endearment when you spoke about Junmyeon.”

“Ah,” napatawa si Sehun, “I didn’t even notice. Haha. But yes, that was an endearment.”

“So you call Junmyeon ‘ga’?”

Tumango ang singer. “Yes, Tito Boy. It’s short for the endearment ‘pangga’ or ‘langga’.”

”Ang cute. Ang cute niyong dalawa. My second question muna, you said the decision was on Junmyeon. So if he said na hindi pa siya ready na umako sa lahat, then you would accept that?”

“Yes, Tito Boy. For me kasi, Junmyeon’s happiness and comfort comes first. Between the two of us, mas strikto ang mundong ginagalawan ni Junmyeon. Kasi ako Tito Boy, I’m very laid back. I try not to conforme to the norm. Si Jun kasi hindi ganun eh. Jun values his fans’ opinions so much. You remember kung gaano kahirap para sa kanya to come out with his sexual orientation so I want him to do things at his pace. I don’t want him to do things that make him uncomfortable.”

“And how long did it take para maging komportable siya with the idea of you going public?”

“To my surprise, Tito Boy, that night mismo, he gave me an answer. It turns out, matagal na din niyang pinag-iisipan. Sabi niya, pagod na din siyang magtago. He was tired of having to sneak out para lang magkita kami. He wanted to have dates out in the open, just like me. So we hashed out a plan, a timeline kung kelan yung best time to go public. We asked opinions from everyone important in his life until we came to a conclusion. And now, we’re here.”

“And now you’re here, indeed. How does it feel? To be public?”

“Hmmm. Mas liberating? Walang nagbago relationship-wise pero ngayon we can go actually go out in daylight without worrying kung may nakasunod ba sa amin. We can be as disgustingly affectionate as we can without worrying of paprazzi and chismis,” Sehun says with a smile.

“And you love it!”

“I /love/ it very much, Tito Boy,” he exclaims na ikinatawa ng lahat.

“Let’s talk about the courting stage,” hindi pa man natatapos ang host magsalita, Sehun was already groaning.

“Geez. Hindi na talaga tatantanan ng kwentong yan simula ngayon.”

Everyone laughs.

“Paano ba nangyari yun? Paanong, and I quote ‘nakalimutan mong sabihin na nanliligaw ka’?”

Sehun takes a few deep calming breaths.

“Mamaya ka talaga sa akin, ga,” sabay tawa, “Ganito kasi yan, Tito Boy. Junmyeon used to make me nervous. Like /really/ nervous. How could I not be when I have this amazing, beautiful man talking to me so comfortably. Nung nasa gallery kami, wala talaga akong alam sa art, Tito Boy. Sabi ko pa nun, magpapakita lang ako and then pupuslit na para umuwi. But Junmyeon found me and we got talking. Tapos he got into this heated explanation about one of the arts and I looked at him and I was just… awestruck.”

“You were smitten.”

“I was very, very smitten, Tito Boy.”

Napuno ng hiyawan at palakpakan ang studio sa inamin ng binata. Hindi magkumayaw ang mga fans dahil sa kilig.

“Had it been any other person, siguro naghanap na ako ng excuse to leave. But Junmyeon… Junmyeon has this aura around him when he talks about something he’s passionate about.”

“Can you describe this ‘aura’ that you see?”

“Baka himatayin ang audience natin, Tito Boy,” natatawang sabi ni Sehun.

“Hahaha. Naku. If I know, mas gugustuhin nilang marinig ang sagot mo kaysa himatayin.”

“Okay, okay. To be clear, I’ve seen a few interviews of Junmyeon before that day so I somehow had an idea how he gets kapag gustong gusto niya ang pinag-uusapan. But to see it up close? Grabe, Tito Boy. Sa utak ko, napa-wow na lang talaga ako. Kasi Junmyeon that time… he just… glowed. That’s really the only word I can use to describe it.”

“Was that the moment you fell in love?”

Napatawa si Sehun nga malakas.

“Oh God. He’s gonna hate me for this. I’m sorry, ga. I’ll make it up to you later pero yes, Tito Boy. I knew right there and then, when I saw his smile and his eyes sparkle, I knew I was falling in love.”

Nagwala ang buong audience. Nagsimula nang humagulgol ang iba at siyempre hindi mawawala ang nagsasapakang fans dahil sa kilig. Buti na lang at natuto na ang production sa huling bisita ni Junmyeon, kaya naman nakapagdagdag sila ng bouncers at security.

Nang makontrol na ang ingay, muling humarap ang host sa binata.

“Bakit mo nasabing he will hate you?”

“Because I never told him that. Sorry, ga.” Ngumiti si Sehun ng pagka tamis tamis sa camera, knowing that someone was already melting because of that smile.

“So paanong nangyari na hindi mo nasabi kay Junmyeon na manliligaw o nanliligaw ka?”

“As I said, I was a nervous mess around Junmyeon. Hindi halata pero nanginginig ako habang magkausap kami. He was just /that/ beautiful. And then I had to confess na wala akong alam sa art so in my mind bawas pogi points na agad ako. But he was very nice about it. Hindi siya umalis. He continued talking to me. And somehow we ended up making plans for the next day. Hanggang it went on and on. He seeemed to enjoy my company too. So in my head, these lunch outs and dinners were already dates and I thought we were on the same page. That’s where I went wrong and I still regret it to this day.”

“Why?”

“Kasi I lacked conviction that time. I kept telling myself to make the whole relationship clear pero— and this is not an excuse ha— lagi kong nakakalimutan. I was already feeling sort of secured with what we have based on our interactions and his responses to me so I never bothered to actually ask him the question. So yun ang mistake ko. Pero siguro madami akong nasagip na tao in my past life, Tito Boy kasi when Junmyeon brought that up and I froze, I really really thought I had fucked up my chance, but he just glared at me for a minute tapos ayun, nginitian na ako. Then he declared na from that day on, nililigawan ko na siya.”

Parang mas dumami yata ang umiiyak sa audience.

“Oh my. You must have been really shocked.”

“Sobra Tito Boy. But also grateful kasi I met this wonderful man and he happened to like me too. Kaya after nun, I made it a point to show Jun just how much I love him. I promised myself, na never ever ko nang hahayaan na magkakaroon siya ng moment to doubt what I feel for him."

“And you’re succeeding. Saksi kami how much Junmyeon trusts and values you.”

“And I’ll make sure to keep that trust.”

"In conclusion, Junmyeon talaga took charge of the relationship?"

"Hanggang ngayon naman, Tito Boy. Siya pa rin talaga boss ko."

“Now that we know your side of the courting stage, tell us about the relationship. How is Junmyeon as a boyfriend?”

Sehun shifts in his seat, a stance of someone ready to spill some tea.

“I’m really glad I did this interview alone. Hahahaha,” he looks at the audience, “ready na ba kayong mainggit?” he asks, laughing.

The audience screams both yes and no.

“Alam mo, Tito Boy, yang si ga, hindi lang halata pero gustong gusto niyang bini-baby. Gusto niyang lagi siyang sinusuyo. Gusto niyang laging nilalambing. Pero at the same time, gusto niya ding nag-aalaga. He believes sa give and take, kaya sobrang dali niyang mahalin.

He’s also very showy with his affections kaya kapag magkasama kami, gusto niyang laging nakadikit sa akin."

“That must have been difficult nung sikreto pa kayo.”

“It really was. Kasi I, myself am a very touchy person so kailangang sobrang ingat kami whenever we go out at may chance na may makakita sa amin. Minsan, we just choose to stay at home kasi we can be more free there. It’s so much better now, kasi we both don’t have to hold ourselves back in public. I mean, we still have to keep it PG-13,” isang malakas na tawa mula sa audience, “pero it’s liberating to be able to hold his hand in public, to be able to hug him and to be able to express how lucky I am to call him mine.”

“That’s so sweet. Very sweet. I’ve seen some photos of you on dates the past week, and I just got to say, you two make a very beautiful couple.”

“Thank you, Tito Boy,” isang ngiting tagumpay ang sinukli ni Sehun sa host.

“Let’s talk about Yonghun,” kunwari sumimangot si Sehun na ikinatawa ng lahat, “don’t be like that. Hahaha. Junmyeon mentioned they briefly dated yet still remained friends after the break up. Nagseselos ka ba kay Yonghun?”

“Pwede ko bang sabihing oo para kabahan si Yong?” pabirong turan ni Sehun.

Tumawa naman ang lahat pero halatang nag-aabang sa isasagot ni Sehun. Si Sehun naman ay sumeryoso ang mukha.

“Kidding aside, hindi na Tito Boy. I’ll be a liar kung sasabihin kong never ako nagselos sa kanya kasi talaga namang nag selos ako sa kanya, and that was even before nalaman kong naging sila ni Jun. They were very close kasi eh. They have this bond na unang tingin mo pa lang, alam mong special. Tao lang din naman akong nagmamahal Tito Boy, so obviously I’ll feel threatened around him. Lalo na nung bago pa lang kami ni Jun. But I never voiced it out kay ga kasi I saw how much special Yong is to him. Ayoko namang maging cause ng away namin ang selos ko. Yung pinanghahawakan ko nun is yung thought na ako ang boyfriend. But Jun, the sweet person that he is, noticed yung reservations ko everytime we hang out na kasama si Yong. So he confronted me about it and I tell you, Tito Boy, si ga mukhang anghel yan na bumaba sa langit pero kapag nagalit yan, manginginig kalamnan mo. That was our very first fight. He wanted me to tell him the problem but I didn’t want to tell him hanggang sa nagsigawan na kami."

"Natauhan lang ako nang naiyak na si Jun dahil sa galit at frustration. Even recalling that time now, nagagalit pa rin ako sa sarili ko. I made the man I claimed to love cry when that was what I promised not to do. I think I felt my heart break back then. So I told him how I felt, yung insecurities ko, yung takot ko, yung selos ko. I let it all out and Junmyeon listened to them all. And then we talked. I think we spent the whole night talking. I won’t go into detail on what we talked about basta there were a lot of assurances, definitely a lot of tears. At the end of that night, I was more secured with my place in Junmyeon’s life. And that was also the time we promised each other na we will tell each other every worry, every problem we have. There’s two of us in the relationship, kaya we should face the problems together.”

“And Yonghun? Kinausap ka niya?”

“On the contrary, ako ang kumausap sa kanya. I approached him, invited him to a game of basketball na ako ang nanalo, mind you. Yong, ako nanalo,” pabirong sabi ni Sehun sa camera, “and we talked. He assured me that whatever he and Jun had was long over and that Jun will remain his friend. He even threatened me! The audacity! Hahahaha. But really, he told me na kung hindi ko matanggap na constant siya sa buhay ni Jun as Jun’s bestfriend, then I should just leave Jun’s life habang maaga pa. Siyempre hindi ako pumayag. Lalo na nang sabihin niya na patay na patay si Ga sa akin.”

Naghahalo halo na ang tawa, iyak at kilig sa audience. Hindi magkamayaw kung ano ang uunahin, ang tumutulong luha, o ang namamagang braso dahil sa hampas ng katabi.

“So nilaglag ni Yonghun ang bestfriend niya?” Natatawang tanong ng host.

“Laglag na laglag, Tito Boy. Buti na lang nasalo ko.”

At napasigaw na naman ang audience. Iba talaga kapag bumwelo na ang isang Sehun Oh.

“Okay. So we’ve established that you and Yonghun are good. Wala nang selos. You and Junmyeon are happy, very happy I might say. But what’s next for you as Sehun and what’s next for you and Junmyeon?“

“Well, as Sehun the artist, I’m working on my next album right now while finishing up the last two stops of my tour. I’ll probably take a break after the tour to work on the album and my personal life. As for me and Jun, ano bang next sa amin? Hahaha. Ngayon kasi, we’re still adjusting sa pagiging public ng relationship namin. And Jun has a project due soon. So sa ngayon, we’re doing our individual things. When all is done, we might go on a trip together, na kami lang. Then we’ll see, Tito Boy. After all, the future is for us to take.”

Lumaki ang ngiti ng host. “Do we see a wedding in this future?”

One more round of screams na maririnig sa audience. Yung ibang fans, natuyuan na yata dahil sa kaiiyak.

“Hmmmm. Maaaaybee..?”

Sehun smiled what could only be described as a Monalisa smile. Ngiting makahulugan. Ngiting may tinatago. Pero hindi na ito inungkat pa ng host. Marami pang pagkakataon para doon.

“Ang dami nating napag-usapan and I have to say, we’re very happy to hear the stories from you Sehun. Seeing and hearing you talk about him made me come to a conclusion. You really both love each other.”

Tahimik na nakinig si Sehun pero hindi na mapalis ang ngiti sa mukha.

“I see in your eyes and in your smile yung nakita ko kay Junmyeon when we did the interview. You both have this aura of love around you and truly, it’s a wonderful sight to see.”

“Thank you, Tito Boy. Hearing that from you means a lot. Our relationship is still new to the public eye and I want them to see that me and Jun, we’re in this for the long haul.”

“Ang saya, ang saya. Nakakatuwa to see young people like you in love. But unfortunately, kailangan na nating tapusin ang kwentuhan natin dito.”

Isang dismayadong sigaw mula sa audience.

“Oh teka lang. Yung kwentuhan lang ang natapos. Siyempre hindi pwedeng hindi sumalang si Sehun sa fast talk,” malakas na hiyawan mula sa audience. Tito Boy looks back at Sehun. “Ready ka na ba Sehun?”

"Ang tanong, Tito Boy, ready na ba sila?"

Tumawa si Sehun ng hapaw. “Okay, Tito Boy. Game!”

“We’ll start slow. Araw o Gabi?”

“Gabi syempre."

“Bahay o Gala?”

“Bahay. Mas nasosolo ko si Ga.”

“Books or Music?”

“Music.”

“Coffee or Alcohol?”

“Alcohol. Hahaha.”

“Anong nagpapangiti sa’yo?”

“Junmyeon.”

“Vivi o Junmyeon?”

“Oh no! Bakit ganyan? Both! Both!”

“Kailan ka pinakamasaya?”

“Kapag masaya si Ga.”

“Isang bagay na pinagpapasalamat mo?”

“Di pwedeng isa lang eh. Career ko, fans ko, pamilya ko, syempre si Jun.”

“One thing that reminds you of Jun?”

“Hahahaha. Rabbit.”

“Present or Future?”

“A well-lived present is a beautiful future.”

“Wow. Bagay talaga kayo ni Junmyeon. Next! Favorite position?”

“Hahahaha. Baka patayin ako ni Ga. Uhmmm. Nakahiga??”

“Safe answer. Magaling. Next! Sex or chocolate?”

“Sex with chocolate.”

“At pareho talaga kayo ng sagot! Next! Top or bottom?”

“Top…..... bunk! HAHAHAHA.”

“Favorite na parte ng katawan ni Junmyeon?”

“Leeg.”

“Oh! Tama si Junmyeon. Favorite niyang parte ng katawan mo?”

“Abs ko, de biro lang. Hahaha. Kamay.”

“Last! Message to Sehun in three words.”

“I love you.”

“Grabe talaga! Maraming tanong na magkapareho ng sagot. Nanggaya ka ba kay Junmyeon?”

Natawa si Sehun.

“Hindi naman, Tito Boy! Genuine lahat yun! Hahaha. Pero siguro dahil madalas kaming magkasama, nagagaya namin ang habits ng isa’t isa.”

“That is true. They even say na kapag matagal na kayo, nagiging magkamukha na kayo.”

“Talaga ba, Tito Boy? Kaya siguro napagkamalan si Ga ng pamangkin ni Jongin na ako. Hahahaha.”

“Again, thank you Sehun at pinaunlakan mo kami ngayong gabi. We enjoyed hearing your stories. At sana magkaroon ng pagkakataon na magkasama naman kayong dalawa.”

“We’d love to, Tito Boy. Actually, naghahanap na ng vacant schedule si Jun. Kapag libre na kaming dalawa, we’ll be sure to come back.”

“I’d love that. Pero baka kailangan namin ng bigger venue. Baka masira na itong studio sa lakas ng hiyaw ng fans niyo. We’ll see you again, hopefully soon. Ladies and gentlemen, Sehun Oh!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [twitter ](twitter.com/SehoDrabbles)!

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite works. May special place sa puso ko si Ga at si Love.


End file.
